Several types of collapsible and foldable carts for transporting articles or goods have been utilized in the past. Generally, these types of foldable carts are used by home owners for transportation of groceries, packages, luggage, duffle bags, ski bags, bowling bags, baseball storage bags, and the like. These foldable carts are also implemented for commercial and light industry usage in the transporting of in process goods, finished products, and the like. The collapsible and foldable nature of these carts provides for easy storage in a vehicle trunk, a storage closet, on a wall, and the like. These carts permit the transport of goods up and down walkways, stairs, escalators, steep hills, dirt trails, and the like, without causing damage to walkway surfaces, such as linoleum, tile, wood, or carpeting. However, conventional hand carts which have been used in the past lack convenience and versatility. For example, they lack maneuverability and handling convenience for the various uses to which such are put in retail establishments or industrial sites. There is needed a hand cart which is well adapted for the purposes mentioned above, and which avoids some of the defects of prior devices of this kind.